This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
BLUETOOTH is a wireless technology standard that may be used to transfer data over short distances using radio waves in the ISM (Industrial Scientific and Medical) band from 2.4 Gigahertz (GHz) to 2.485 GHz. BLUETOOTH low energy (BLE) (e.g., BLUETOOTH Smart) is a related technology for providing communications with reduced power consumption.
Separately, wireless networks (e.g., WiFi) may be deployed in locations and may have more than one wireless network access point (AP). Client WiFi modules may evaluate and track signals from APs in order to find the best AP to choose when it is time for the client WiFi module to roam.